


Thankful Eyes

by LessesMore



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Eridan you jackass, Lemon, NSFW, No surprise there lmao, Nook Eating, Other, Reader does all the work, Smut, Sub Eridan, homesmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9430064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LessesMore/pseuds/LessesMore
Summary: Eridans always preferred to be a top, but today he decides to lay himself out and open, completely exposed for you. A true sign of his love and admiration for you, so you take it to heart and show him the best time you can.He definitely learns that you can be trusted, but most importantly, that he's going to sub more often.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Da nana da  
> It's your motherfuckig author chan yeee---------
> 
> Whaz up am back again with a shitty fic that I didn't proof read and had no friends to so hAHhahhhahhahhahhahmabkfkabdiwnahdowbshdiwo
> 
> Take it or leave  
> Please  
> I'm so sorry  
> Shit this is awful  
> The description doesn't even describe this and I wrote it after I was done writing it..????????
> 
> Ahgggfhfgggg  
> Send me to aragog so I may be eatennnnn
> 
> But whatever please enjoy!!  
> (I just hope this is bearable)

The gasps and shrills of his voice were filling the room, his whimpers and moans just barely escaping past chapped, thick lips, fluttering in the air only momentarily, giving you shivers every time one was released.

His hands clutched and grabbed and pulled and tugged at your hair, desperately repositioning themselves in hopes to get something better to hold on to, to grip at for more support.

The legs were wrapped weakly around your face, thighs pressing against your cheeks as you delved deep into the depths of his nook, tongue skilfully running over the folds and partings and hidden jewel spots that drove the violet blood mad.

You were so invested in his beautiful little spots that you couldn't hear his cries and pleads for you to stop, as well as warnings for what was about to come.

You felt the organ clench and quiver and throb, getting thicker and easier to lap your tongue at.

You opened your eyes, peering up at your partner in this act, watching him flounder about and make noises and twitch and -

Was he trying to tell you something?

Before you knew it, a sudden gush of fluids spurted into your mouth, eyes open wide, listening to the cries and screams and sobs of your mate as he came, came so hard and fast, shooting straight into your mouth, slipping down your throat like a violet waterfall of pure bliss and pleasure.

The intense throbbing and climaxing soon stopped, the organ just left gaping and throbbing, little bits of material still dribbling out, but you thought if you were to lick it up, it would be too much for him to handle.

So you looked up at him, with eyes glittering, lower half of your face and neck covered with purple.

It took a while before he opened his eyes wide enough to look at you. 

The expression of pure delight he made when he saw your face was beautiful, like he was silently thanking you with all of his heart.

"Ah... ah... Th-... Thank you." He breathed out, exhausted.

"My pleasure." You said, licking your plump limps clean.

He shuddered.

"I just love to see you so wrecked afterwards, Eridan~" You cooed, pressing a kiss to his cheek, watching his earfins flap a few times happily.

"...Thank you."

"Hehe... your welcome. Now come on, let's get you cleaned up, shall we?"


End file.
